Out of This World
by KaOrUmArIcOn96
Summary: a story about a girl that does have any freedom to choose because of her father, who will help her? Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Out of This World**

This story is about characters that are in the story but others are not.

Once there was a girl named Clarizze she is one of the MEANEST! Girl in school. Then her mother decided to move her to Naruto's school what will happen?

"Oy! Sakura do you know that girl she seems new in class, and maybe we should feel her welcome" Naruto said.

" I am actually not in the mood to welcome her but okay so she will love Konoha High" Sakura replied.

Later…..

"Uhm! Hello! You are the exchange student right?" Naruto said.

Then…

"Hiyah!" Clarizze then tumbled Naruto.

"I don't talk to strangers like you both" Clarizze madly replied

"We were just welcoming to Konoha High and" Sakura did not finished saying it.

"I am okay alone by myself so get out of my sight!" Clarizze said angrily

"How harsh!"Sakura said.

" I wish to be like them" Then Clarizze sang.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

"Okay, I am ready to tell them"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting to know time

"Okay I am ready to tell them we can be friends and…..oh! I just can't do it!"Clarizze said.

"At least to try… breathe in breathe out okay!"

_Meanwhile_

"Hey! Uh! Guys can I talk to you in a minute" Clarizze asked

"Well okay, what is it" Naruto asked.

"Can I hang out with you both because I am not known well and you are the friends that made me feel better, so is it deal or no deal!" Clarizze said.

"Deal!" Sakura and Naruto said together

They hang out and even shopping for some shurikens and kunai's.

Until they decided to go to the forest. But when they reach at the end of the forest it was a trap! Naruto and Sakura were kidnapped!

"I knew I all along it was a trap" Naruto said

"Then if you already know why didn't you tell me that dope!' Sakura replied.

"This wasn't my idea I have nothing to do with this!" Clarizze replied

_Meanwhile_

"Lesson learned Naruto?" Sakura said

"Yeah, never trust anyone that you just knew earlier" Naruto replied

"Correct!" Sakura said

"Why did you do that to them father? They are my friends!" Clarizze asked his father

"It's for your own good!" Her father replied

Then Clarizze ran to her garden and then sang.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

" I just have to set them free by my own if father doesn't!" Clarizze angrily said

What will happen turn to next chappie!


End file.
